CanadaThe forgotten one
by InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47
Summary: Canada has commited suicide...the worlds reaction? Just read, sucky summery, just read. T because of suicide.
1. Chapter 1

_**BREAKING NEWS! A man found dead in his own bathroom, surrounded by shards of glass that had come from the mirror! The following is the poem found on his arm which causes investigators to suspect suicide:**_

**I am Canada**

**the forgotten one**

**I am Canada**

**the one forever alone**

**Nobody sees poor Canada**

**poor Canada cry**

**Nobody knows poor Canada**

**poor Canada's alive**

**I am Canada**

**I just wish I wasn't here**

**I am Canada**

**If I were gone, Nothing would change**

**I am Canada**

**the forgotten one**

**I am Canda**

**The one forever alone...**

The nations stood around as Germany read the news to them. This was the least that they expected. What was just read brought tears even to some of the hardest nations "mon enfant! Je vous ai vu ..." France exclaimed.

"Канада...You still had to become one?" Russia muttered. Even _he _was upset.

"什么？阿鲁..." China exclaimed

"不可能...どのように国家が自殺することができますか？" Was Japans response...He was having a hard time hiding his emotions.

''veee, nessun modo! Come può morire?" Italy was in tears.

"Diese .. das kann nicht möglich sein ... Hush, Italien, werde es in Ordnung sein."Germany spoke again, in a vain attempt to comfort a bawling Italy clinging to his neck.

"Bloody hell, Canada! We didn't expect you to take it to heart! Of course things will be different without you. Who will be tha ghost with the bear?" England shouted.

"birdie..." Prussia whispered. While all this was going on, along with the rest of the nations', excluding Belarus, cries in different languages, An American stood in the back, silently mourning his precious brother as England made vain attempts to help him.

**Fiv days later...**

_**Breaking news! Yet another young man commited suicide...This young man died the same way. He, too, had a note on his arm! The following is this mans reasoning.**_

**My brother is gone.**

**He thought he was alone.**

**Heh, he may be forgotten but**

**at least he's not useless. **

**My brother and I were born together**

**seperated through life**

**and died far away**

**but we will meet again in afterlife**

**for this I pray**

**My brother is gone **

**but he won't be gone alone**

**My brother is gone**

**heh, he may be forgotten but**

**at least he wasn't a useless**

** idiot like his twin.**

**A/N sad...I was sad and I do not own Hetalia...**

**Translations**

**" mon enfant! Je vous ai vu..." French- My child! I noticed you...**

**"Kанада" Russian-Canada...**

**"什么？阿鲁..." Chinese-What? aru...**

**"不可能...どのように国家が自殺することができますか？" Japanese-Impossible...How can a nation commit suicide?**

**" nessun modo! Come puo Morire" italian- No way! How can he be dead...? **

**Diese...das kann nicht moglich hush, Italien, werde es in ordnung" german- this... This cannot be happening...Hush, Italy, It will be Okay.**

**I used google translate, so do NOT expect accuracy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hellos, people! I got someone asking me to make this longer, so here goes mothi! Sorry if suckish, I'm not in a nearly so sad mood, so this might be difficult. But then again, I am preeety good( to a scary point) at sad stuff. Says my teachers. Yeah... You dont want ramblings, do you?

* * *

England sat on a chair in the waiting room at the hospital. He was surrounded by white, yet it all seemed black. To him, the chairs seemed like they were digging into him, yet for somebody else the chairs would seem rather comfortable. There is no conversation in the waiting room, just an air of gloom. Japan walked out, and Englnd jumped up, eyes anxious. The other nations mouth was in a tight line. The shrug said it all. Englands eyes grew dimed and he shrugged past Japan. England went to America's room and his eyes widened at what he saw. America was on a bunch of tubes, and his hands were bandaged from fingers to just past the wrist. He was hooked to a competur and had one of those breathing masks on.

"America, you bloody git, how can you do this to yourself?" England choked out, walking over to the nation in quistion. Of course, he didn't expect an answer. "America, first Canada, and now you... I... I don't think the rest of us will be able to handle... I don't beleive that I will be able to handle it... Just, please... Just come back to us." England had tears streaming down his face as he stared at the nation he had tooken care of in his colonial days. He couldn't beleive this man ciuld be reduced to... To... To THIS!..."America..." England fell to his knees and cried into America's arm.


	3. another poem

**okay then. Sorry about my..._short_ delay of updating. I have had writers block. And I have been going through some tough times, so please forgive me. gomenasai~~~~)'; forewarning-I thought that this needed updated, so this is writen at freakin' _1;10 AM IN THE_ MORING! SHEER WILLPOWER! You better thank me for the headache that'll accompany this tommorow...**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS! you guys are the reason that I am giving myself a headache before I lose my willpower... again...**

**oh, i no own, blah blah blah, you get da drift...**

* * *

Russia stopped by the hospital. America was _finaly_ awake.

"What is the commie bastard doin here?" America asked, halfheartedly.

"Oh, I just came to inform you that if you were to do anything like that again, I would completly abolish Texas, New York, Colarado, and California. France also told me to tell you that he would take over Florida," Russia replied, smiling. The group of Personifcations had already lost one, so how could they lose another? America didn't respond. He didn't care. Let them do what they wish.

England picked up the piece of paper by America's bed. He had stayed there for the past few days, whilst America was still out cold. the nurse even added an extra be for him, though England never used it. It was to far away from America, all the way on the other side of the room.

I've become a lifeless body,

with no purpose in life,

I've grown use to seeing pain, but,

This, I have never experienced yet

I am a lifeless body

A sorry excuse for a hero

I couldn't even save my brother

when all i had to do was

see him,

Now, I feel as if he

is seeking revenge,because,

you see

I have to much guilt left to live

And now, I am but a lifeless body without 

mind or soul

A sorry excuse for a hero, let alone

a brother.

I am just a

Lifeless Body.

"идиотские Aмериканские, you do realize that you're worrying many people." America still didn't respond. England shook his head.

"He's barely spoken since he woke up, yesterday." All was silent. America's once brilliant blue eyes were dull and lifeless, with his sandy blonde hair getting in them. England's emerald eyes were filled with worry. Russia's were unreadable, but still contained a hint of...sorrow? unsettlement? He seemed upset.

England sighed. He could do nothing to comfort this man. Russia echoed that sigh. He hadn't read the poem, but knew by the silence that America was truly hurting. Russia knew what it was like to feel hurt, but he felt a different kind of hurt than America. He did know one thing, though. "идиотские Aмериканские, suffering alone will only make you hurt the other people around you. I know, I'm an example." Russia then turned and walked off.

* * *

**I deeply apolagize for the short chapter. Iggy is currently curseing me with writers block. Pleas if you would give me some sug- wait. I just read trough this again. What did I doooo~? Did I just sign myself up for some RusAme scenes? My fingers took control...sorry...Oh well, it'l work~ unless you don't like it. I can always edit it. And, once again, my (more than likely few) valued readers, please help break Iggy's curse... I have no idea as to were this is heading. And now, night ni...*Is cut off by falling asleep*zzzzzz...zzzzzzz .oO0**

**идиотские Aмериканские*Russian, *idiotic American.- Miss autheress realizes that this name might not be appropriate, but she had to think of something other than a swear word or a "pet"name(i.e., I'm gonna have Iggy call him kid, I don't think Russia would call him something like little one or anything... )plus, she is unoriginal when it comes to names or titles...**


	4. Another One bites the dust,

**Hey, hey, thank you Quiet Librarian for the awesome suggestion~(: **

**On with the book~!(:**

* * *

England stared at the moniter. The computer that made a 'beep' sound whenever America's heart beat. There was no 'beep' coming from the computer. None. Not since an hour ago. None. No. "No," The once great nation had been repeating that since the nurse had told him that America hadn't made it. His voice started to slowly rise. "No... No, no, nonono, no! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!" He continued screaming that two letter word, dropping to the ground and assuming fatal position. A group of people rushed in, saying something about how he would need therapy. They had seen this before, no matter how much they hated to admit it. One person commits suicide, which leeds to another, which leads to another, and leads to another. The cycle had continued on, once, for about fifteen people. England needed therapy.

* * *

It had been another day of therapy. England had lived a week without therapy was getting him nowhere, and the therapist was almost convinced to follow him home to make sure he didn't commit suicide, too. Good thing it was almost... For England, at least.

England stared down at hia wrists. They seemed so vulnerable. he then glanced up to the mirror. It only seemed right that he died the same way that America and Canada had.

"England, what are you doing?" That sugared voice of his friend, Flying Mint Bunny, rang out.

"Dying"

"You don't really want to die?" Charlie the Unicorn asked, his voice lased with worry.

"Yes."

"No. No, you don't," Tinkerbell told him.

"Yes, yes I do." Before any of his friends could convince him otherwise, he smashed the mirror, sending shards flying. England winced in pain, but he bent down and picked up a large shard. Before cutting his wrists, he murmered a quick "Goodbye" to his friends. He was found the next day by a very worried therapist who had been calling him for the past hour

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter and for the overly amount of death, but I would like you to stick around through my little(Lot) death scenes and short chapters. Please, for about one or two more~ Please*~*cookies? And did anybody pick up on the hint of the plot in here? And I have an updating schedule~ This will be updated on the 25th. (: I will keep up this schedule, I promise~(:**


	5. Another ones gone, another ones gone

**Hey, hey, many people out there found the hint in the plot, and I hope that this chapter is okay~ One more thing- I am nearing my school year, so I will cut this off soon. I am limiting myself to five more chapters. LET'S START THE COUNTDOWN!:3**

**five~**

**Disclaimer: InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47 does not own, in any way, shape, or form, Hetalia. Do I look like a mangaka to you? Well, I am, just not of anything published~;P**

* * *

It was the day before the funneral, and France was pacing. His hair had been cut off, and his once bright and flashy clothes were replaced by a dull, black outfit. Black suit pants and a black T-shirt. The once glamorous nation fell to his knees and his hands went to his head, ripping some more of his hair out.

"Mon enfant ... mon amour ... Pourquoi, cher seigneur, pourquoi avez-vous pris!" France shouted to the heavens. He rose off the ground, then went to the mirror in his bathroom. His eyes were blood-shot from crying, his hair was torn out, his skin was sunken in and an unhealthy shade of color because he had not been eating. He couldn't stand it anymore, he smashed the mirror with his hand. When he saw the shards ling on the ground, he suddenly thought of joining them. He picked up one of the duller if pieces, and slowly sawed away at his wrists, escaping in the pain. Not to long, he was dead. Lying on the floor of the bathroom, surrounded by his own blood.

* * *

Germany and Italy were at the Germans house, curled up together and watching the news.

"Vest, do you know vere my diary is?" A monotone voice rang out from upstairs.

"vhy vould I?" Was the reply.

"veeee, Doitsu! what are they-a talking about-a?"Italy asked, pointing to the T.V screen it had a girl standing in front of a flooded area.

"Something about... Gott nein ... ihn nicht..." Germany's face drained color.

"v-vee, What's wrong?'' Italy's eyes widened, trying to figuure out what was going on.

"Japan is having an...7.5... tsunami."

"veee! How bad is that?"

"Vell... I didn't know that it could get any vorse zan just 7..."

"Veeeee!" right as Italy said that Germany curled up even tighter, clutching his right side. Prussia happened to walk in right at that time, falling to the ground. "Veee! Doitsu! Prussia!" Slowly, Prussia started fading. Germany looked up and saw this, getting up and rushing to his brothers side despite his own pain. Prussia slowly faded to dust, leaving only his clothes behind. Germany curled up into a ball crying. Italy rushed to his side, he too crying but trying to stay strong.

"Make it stop... Make the pain stop,"Germay muttered, his hand going to his neck as Italy pulled him close. It was another death. And another one to come.

* * *

**See, see? see the plot twist? This isn't just a suicide fic, though we still have that~ And I am having way to much fun with this... Did you see were I lost myself in here? well, I did... I just forgot what I was doing and had to go an whim. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I enJoy torturing them.O.e...I enjoy torturing stuff...o.O... I ams scared of myself...O.O...**


	6. The other ones bite the dust-- END sorry

Sorry,** but I might lessen the amount of chapter left, due to... Complications. (AKA. lost muse) Not just that! It's impossible to draw this out after this chapter any longer! You can't go into depth on everybody's deaths, it begins to become repetive and boring! Other than that, OMYGOSHOHMIGOSHOHMYGOSH! I promised I would update every week! What happened to me? Well, that was one long week, I guess... Eheheheh, I doubt you care anyways, so I won't hide from any un-apparent projectiles. *get's hit by invisible apples* HaHaHa, very funny, Mr. Smart-alec. And yes, I do realise that it is past midnight. You're lucky I'm such a nice person that I'll get a sleep-hangover for you. Yes, it's what happens when you haven't slept enough for a while.**

* * *

Japan and Tai Wan each lay in seperate beds. Korea and China were in the hallway. Both had bags under their pain-filled eyes, tearstains running down their cheeks, and fatigue written all over them.

"Japan won't make it another day. He's drowning. He's dying,"Korea was saying, with hollow eyes.

"I know..."China muttered, looking away to hide his tears. He had cried enough already. Korea cringed as a sharp pain went down his spine. Something bad had happened.

"Korea! Do you need to join them, aru?" China asked, immediately at his side.

"No way," he said comfortingly. After all, courage and endurance originated in South Korea, da-ze! "Let's go check on our brother." China nodded at this suggestion. They went in there, eyes widening as they both noticed something. Japan was completely still. China rushed to his side, only to find he wasn't breathing. The older nation began doing CPR in a vain attempt to regain his lost brother. Korea stood silent through this, watching China's tearstained face. He knew it was no use. He knew China knew it was no use. And he knew China would cry for hours on end about this. And he knew that China would join him soon. He knew all of them this ran through 's head, before he blacked out. He didn't fight the darkness, though. After all, death was invented in Korea, da-ze, and he knew he was dealing with death right now.

* * *

There were two rooms. One room was a white room. In the room was a white bed. On the bed, with a bouqut of real sunflowers, was each of the slavic nations. In the other room, Russia cried beside a black bed. The bed held the lifeless forms of his two dear sisters. They each had froze to death. Each of them had a bouqet of fake sunflowers that would never die. Unlike them. Maybe the plastic sunflowers would eventually die, though... After all, he had been under the impression that the nations couldn't die just last month. He pulled his lead pipe out and looked at it, before he clicked a little button thing on it. Out of the pipe popped a bottle of the Russians previously prescribed medicine, which he never took. He opened it for the first time. There were exactly 60 pills. And then there were none. I'm sure you know how Russia died.

* * *

South Italy stumbled into his living room, eyes wide at the sight he say. Germany lay on the floor, dead, and covered in a blanket, along with North Italy's coat. North Italy was hanging on the cieling by a rope. Slowly, Romano fell to the ground, to stunned to speak. Spain came and his eyes widened at the sight, as well. He sat down beside his shivering lover and pulled him close.

"I wanna die..." Romano muttered. Spain didn't respond, only because he agreed. Death was the only option left for them, it seemed. The next week they were dead in the same spot, with nothing unmoved. They hadn't moved. They had died of dehydration, added to hunger, for neithor had eaten for a week prior.

* * *

Hungary mourned over Austria's death-bed. There had been so many natural disasters that he had eventually passed away. Adding the grief and shock to what was going on around him, dying was probably saving him anyways. Hungary walked out, to the kitchen, and used her frying pan one last time, to cook herslf on last meal. On poisened meal.

* * *

A certain Swiss nation held the gun to his head, addmitting defeat. Lili was dead, starved to death, even though he hadn't eaten anything to make sure she got food. He was nearly dead from starvation himself. Now, his sister gone, he had nothing left to live for. The bullet peirced his brain.

* * *

Out on sea, a little micro-nation sputtered and floundered, attempting to haung on to what was left of the land he had left. Poor Sealand just floundered around, to no avail. He sunk like a stone. And to think... This all started when Canada commited suicide.

* * *

**So you see, children, forget nobody! They could be a very important nation, get very deppressed, commit suicide, and completly destroy the world! dun, dun, dun, duuuun! I think I might make another crack version of this story where in the end Gilbird is flying over the chaos-ensued world cakling evilly... Huh. I had to much fun in this. And I wanted to include so many more nations, but I think I A) already have you crying and B) just ran out of ideas for how they can die. And thus ends this sad, sad little wanna-be story! Also, I would've updated my other sotyr, Bonding Time, first, but I'm stumped 'til someone helps me out.**


End file.
